<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Olivia Holt's Last Day by TheMidnightTalebearer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019925">Olivia Holt's Last Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer'>TheMidnightTalebearer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>18+ Only Stories [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Snuff, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia's head of security takes what he's wanted from her since they met.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivia Holt/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>18+ Only Stories [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Olivia Holt's Last Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The name's Brian Adams. No, it isn’t But I can’t tell you the real one, or anything else about me. Law enforcement's on my ass and the internet wants me castrated with a rusty knife. But secrecy’s my business, so they’re not getting my ass easily. Why does everyone want my ass, dead or alive? Well, sit back, folks, and let me tell you a story.<br/>
 <br/>
So I got in the army after 9/11 cause someone had to kick Osama's ass. I don’t know how the hell I ended up in Iraq, but when my tour ended, I founded a security company. Whole thing was in Nesbit, Mississippi. If you’ve heard of it, you’re probably from there. That’s when some stage mom hired my ass to protect her brat, Olivia Holt.<br/>
 <br/>
Kid was about ten at the time doing shitty commercials for Kidz Bop and Bratz. Yeah, a kid peddling dolls really needs security. But her mom was paying decent so I put up with it. I was getting paid for next to nothing, but then this bitch went ahead and got famous. She started doing that damn karate show for Disney, and now I got the damn company trying to push me out. I gotta butter up Olivia Holt, the Hollywood star, and her mom and low-ball my rate just to keep the job. But I keep it, and all the time I’m watching this bitch, she’s running round in skimpy ass outfits and twerking all over the place. Teasing. Getting off to all the boys and guys jerking off to her pics and videos. Including me. I wanted to fuck that bitch so many times and wipe that teasing, little, smirk off her face, but I held out. Until about a month ago.    <br/>
 <br/>
It was about then I decided the bitch was gonna do something about the hardons she’d been giving me for years. She was working on some play, and living out of a nice cottage in the middle of nowhere. I led Olivia inside that shit when her work was done. Bitch was tired, saying goodnight with an absent mind. She never expected to feel the cold steel of a revolver pressed to the back of her head. <br/>
 <br/>
"I've wanted to do this for a long, long time..." I told her. "On your knees, you fucking, little, bitch!"<br/>
 <br/>
She was gonna say something, but my tone and the gun shut her up quick. Shaking, Olivia dropped to her knees, still facing away from me.<br/>
 <br/>
"Turn around." I ordered harshly. She did, and I finally got to see the terrified look in her eyes. "Kiss it," I commanded her, sliding the muzzle down from her forehead to her lips. Still quivering, she gave it a little peck, and moved her lips only slightly. "No, no, you dumb bitch, take it into your mouth and kiss it properly." She looked into the eyes of the man who’d kept her safe since childhood and her tears started coming in earnest now.<br/>
 <br/>
"Why are you doing this?!" she demanded to know.<br/>
 <br/>
"Because you've been a stuck up cocktease for far too long." I replied cocking the handgun. "Now you're going to suck this locked, cocked, and ready to rock, Olivia. Kiss. It."<br/>
 <br/>
Quaking badly, her eyes full of tears and craven fear, she slowly began to make out with my gun. I smiled at the power of it. The quivering cunt was one twitch away from non-existence.  <br/>
 <br/>
“Suck it, bitch!” I ordered, loving how she winced at the word. “Take it deep, like a good, little, cockteasing, slut! You know what you're doing, flirting in those skimpy clothes. Always trying to make men cum to you by being a teasing whore. Well make this cum, you stuck up whore. Yeah, make this pistol fuck your brains out!”<br/>
 <br/>
I laughed as the color drained out of her face and, sobbing heavily, she sucked on my gun like a porn star. Eventually, I pulled it out and pointed it at her temple.  <br/>
 <br/>
“Unzip me, whore! Take out my cock!” With trembling hands, Olivia complied. Her eyes were full of hurt and pleading for mercy. Instead I pushed myself into her mouth. “If you aren’t balls deep in twenty seconds, I pull the trigger.”<br/>
 <br/>
Twenty seconds were on the clock. Olivia started sucking, lubing up my head before taking some of the shaft into her mouth. At fifteen seconds, she started pressing in further, clearly struggling but making an effort. At twelve seconds, her form started to slip as she struggled to get more than half of me into her wet passage. At ten seconds, she looked up, and the fear in her eyes made my cock twitch. It was a clear sign to her that mercy wasn’t coming. At seven seconds, she grabbed the back of my thighs and started fucking her mouth as hard as she could. At four seconds, the little cocktease started gagging, realizing she wasn't going to make it. She made one more push and got almost all of me in. My pubes tickled her nose as she stuffed her face full of man meat. At three seconds, she pulled herself off, gasping and gagging for breath.<br/>
 <br/>
"Please! Oh, my God! Please don't do it. I literally grew up with you! Doesn’t that mean anything? It’s me, Little Olive. I thought we were friends! Oh, God! Whatever I’ve done... Please! Oh, please! I'm sorry I can't do it, Brian! I’m sorry I’m a cocktease! Just don't shoot me! Please! No!"<br/>
 <br/>
Time was up.<br/>
 <br/>
The gun went off and piss sprayed from between Olivia's legs in a torrent. Behind her, a lamp exploded into dust and fragments. The air sawed painfully in and out of her lungs. Her tear and snot covered face looked like a deer in headlights. The knowledge that her brains weren’t splattering the floor brought no relief. Olivia was still shaking so bad she started to rattle. Twenty-two years of life had almost ended in a flash. <br/>
 <br/>
“I’m going to blow your fucking head off, you worthless bitch! Not before I sample that pussy, though. Strip!” I ordered forcefully.  <br/>
 <br/>
Completely stunned and roiling in betrayal, Olivia tried to comply. But she was shaking so badly she fumbled with her buttons for a full minute. I ripped them off for her, throwing the shreds in her piss puddle, and bent her over the nearest table. Without lube, or any, warning, I slammed my thick cock into her. I figured her cunt could take it if her mouth couldn’t. She was screaming so loud I thought my ears would pop, so I gagged the dumb bitch with her piss-soaked top. I pulled my cock out till just the tip was inside, then rammed it home into her boiling tunnel. I was going so hard the table rattled under us.<br/>
 <br/>
“Take it, you stupid gutter skank! This is the last cock you’ll ever feel! Tell me to rape you, slut! Tell me you like feeling your fucking Disney Channel twat burn as its invaded by a huge, rock hard, cock! Say it, Olivia, you fucking bitch! Say it while I maul your tits! Speak up, bitch, or you’ll die sooner!”  <br/>
<br/>
She had to spit out my makeshift piss gag first.<br/>
 <br/>
“R..r...rape me!” Olivia sobbed bitterly, “Rape my f..f...fucking pussy. I like when it h...hurts! I l...like big cocks in me. I’m a stupid, fucking, cockteasing, whore, and I deserve this. Rape me! Rape me!”<br/>
 <br/>
Hearing that, my balls tightened and I felt a massive cum about to power through me. I jammed the gun in the back of her head as I rammed my cock into Olivia three more times. Just as I started to spray Olivia’s ovaries, I prepared to pull the trigger.<br/>
 <br/>
Then, with the muzzle pressed into the back of Olivia's skull, my cum erupting into her fertile womb, and my finger on the trigger about to end her life, I decided the girl was too hot. Not that I wouldn't kill her, but I wanted to see what else she had to offer. Once again, I decided to miss, but this time it wouldn't be so painless. I shifted the gun off of her head, held it next to her ear and pulled the trigger. She was so deafened by the noise, it took her a good ten seconds to realize I had plugged her shoulder.  She saw the sight of the blood on the table before she was able to feel anything.  <br/>
 <br/>
"JUST DO IT ALREADY!  JUST KILL ME!"  she screamed through breaking sobs. “I thought you loved me, but I was wrong!”<br/>
<br/>
I leaned up against her good ear, my cock softening in her pussy.<br/>
 <br/>
"I thought you had some more fight in you,” I whispered,  “Too bad, I was looking forward to way more fun, but if you want to die..."<br/>
 <br/>
Sobbing, Olivia relented.  <br/>
 <br/>
"No...wait!" she gasped, trying to find her breath. "I want to live." .<br/>
 <br/>
I placed the gun beside me and looked directly at Olivia's asshole. Apparently, she followed my gaze.  <br/>
 <br/>
“FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, BRIAN, NOT THAT!” she screamed.<br/>
 <br/>
But it was too late. I’d already forced my way in cruelly. She screamed in pain as my cock set her ass on fire, and her shoulder rioted with every thrust. Her screams only made me hotter and I reamed her asshole harder, feeling none of the guilt I should have over raping someone I’d known for twelve years. It was much tighter than her pussy and it felt amazing.  <br/>
 <br/>
“Don’t worry, you little whore, it’ll all be over soon,” I taunted her. “Your cockteasing days are about to be over. Just take this fucking cock in your rape hole and I’ll...HEY!”<br/>
 <br/>
At that moment, Olivia snatched up the gun, and I prepared to fight her for it.  <br/>
 <br/>
“You want a fucking cocktease, Brian?” she screamed. “Here it is, you heartless bastard!”<br/>
 <br/>
So saying, she sucked the gun barrel greedily, like the nastiest slut who ever lived. Spit bubbles oozed around the shaft as her head bobbed up and down lightning fast. At last she slammed her head down on the barrel, finally doing to the gun what she couldn’t to my cock.  <br/>
 <br/>
“He’s cumming,” she grunted around the barrel.<br/>
 <br/>
Looking right in my eyes, she pulled the trigger.<br/>
 <br/>
So obviously I ducked out right away. I was out of the country before they found her. I won’t tell you where I am, but America has no extradition treaties here. Unless they send a Delta team or some shit, I’m mostly good here. I came really hard when Olivia blew her brains out, and I’d like to experience something like that again. I’ve got my eye on the perfect candidate: a hot ass reporter for the BBC. .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>